True Love's Frozen Heart
by WarmFrozenheart674563
Summary: Both Elsa and Jack are looking for loved ones. But what they don't know that they will be ending up together. But since Elsa keeps telling about Jack, and one day Anna admits to Elsa that Jack doesn't exist, Elsa accidentally let go of her powers and once again fled. Will Jack ever find her again? A JELSA fan fiction. Rated T for a reason.
1. Prologue: This Is Just The Beginning

**Author's Notes: This is my first Frozen and Rise of The Guardians crossover fanfic. If you want me to make a crossover of the big five (Jack, Elsa, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel) review it to me. If you want me to make a fanfic about Jelsa, Jackunzel, Mericcup, Jarida, Hiccelsa, Hiccanna, or anyone else let me know in your reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue****  
**

**This is Just The Beginning**

After the childhood tragedy, after the coronation day, after the escape of the queen, after the adventure and the relationship whole, Queen Elsa of Arendelle wonders if someone out there was like her. She always thinks of how Anna and Kristoff was made for each other. But was there some made for her? Yes indeed there was someone, someone far away that can fly. Yes, it is Jack Frost of Burgess, like Elsa also wields ice powers. Both were single, and so were sad, having no one to love them, but someday they will.

Right beside Elsa stood Anna, holding Anna's hand was Kristoff, Elsa released a tear from her eye, thinking of someone who would love her like her parents.

"Elsa? wanna go ice skating?" Anna said happily. Elsa wiped her tear, and turned around to face Anna. She said "Yes, but where are my ice skates?". Anna brought her pair of ice skates with her's. "Thank you Anna" she said sobbing quietly.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked with her smile fading. "Just get your mind of the thing your thinking and think positive". Elsa smiled at her young sister being very helpful to her. She took the ice skates and wore it fast. She laughed as she raced Anna to the castle courtyard. A stranger from Weslton was being pushed back to his ship which made him let go of a map of Arendelle while a boat passenger dropped his invitation and was blew away just as the map.

On the other hand, Jack was walking around town finding Jamie Bennett. And then he found a note that flew to his face. It said, "_Come to Arendelle for the Grand Annual Ice Skating Contest_".

"Arendelle? Where is that? I really wanna join the contest. I am sure I can win it I'm great when it comes to ice!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I wish they placed a map to Arendelle". Then suddenly, a map flew to his face...again.

"Seriuosly? Again? But this time it is a map to...Arendelle!" he said jumping around in excitement. "Maybe over there I could find the one I am looking for" he said again. So he grabbed his stick and flew to Arendelle as fast as he could.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Actually, can make a better Prologue title. Well probably makes sense because in the ending of Frozen and then started a new story. Speaking of new story, support and review this story so I can have inspirations to make the next chapter. So PEACE OUT!**

**Wait...if your wondering why is this to short because of course it is a prologue and the prlogue is like telling the past of the story before it even happened so keeping the loveliness of this fanfic away from the prlogue is really what I must do.**


	2. Prologue: This Is Just The Beginning 2

**Author's Notes: Haven't know there is a part two for the prologue? Well, lets continue with the story. Look over there, no reviews yet well for the 59 viewers I am gonna give you the first chapter. Took me a week to make this. So please respect my hard work. And thanks to FallenSnowflakes33 for sending me a very 'warming' private message. Check out his/her story We Have All The Time In The World (back to this). So, only 59 views saw this, I am really gonna make the next chapter as fast as I can. I'm trying...so just hold your horses everyone and wait. By the way enjoy, review, read or is it review, read, enjoy wait what?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Is Just The Beginning Part 2**

"Seriously? Again? But this time it is a map to...Arendelle!" he said jumping around in excitement. "Maybe over there I could find the one I am looking for" he said again. So he grabbed his stick and flew to Arendelle as fast as he could.

_**Elsa POV**_

"Weeee! This is fun!" said my sister Anna. "Be careful, you might fall!" I said once I got off the courtyard. "Yeah right, when did I ever FALLLLL!" Anna screamed as she was caught by Kristoff.

"Glad I caught you" Kristoff said which made Anna a little mad. "Don't you dare say that! Hans told me that when I was in love with and I super duper ultimate duper hate him for trying to kill Elsa over there" she said furiously. I walked back into the castle while watching them talk about Hans from before, more like arguing. As I go inside, I heard a voice inside the castle. I didn't know who it was but he is a man with white hair, a blue hoodie, ragged light brown parts and was... _barefoot_? my voice said sarcastically in my mind.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" I said sounding serious. "Wait, you can see me?" he said sounding confused. "Well yes! Why?" I asked. My face was turning deep red every time I turn to the stranger. _What is this feeling? Is it love? _Luckily for me, the stranger never noticed me blushing. Instead of answering my question, he was just standing there, might be looking confused but inside was a voice screaming inside his mind telling him that he is in love, like me? Well, maybe because I can tell it in his eyes.

_**Jack POV**_

I have _never _seen anyone whose just as beautiful as the queen. She almost looks like me, but opposite. _Come on Jack, snap your senses, she's a queen this is not how to act for a majesty! I_ screamed in his mind. I couldn't snap my senses until she slapped me in the arm, looking a little mad.

"Why are you not answering? I am a queen and you have to do what I say" she said, kinda mad for not answering her question and always staring at me. "Sheesh, don't have to be mad" I mumbled quietly. Despite being a queen, she slightly heard what I said. _Wait, what?_

"What did you say sir?" she glared at me while saying her line.

_**Elsa POV**_

"What did you say sir?" I glared at him.

"Um, I just came here to...check on the Grand Annual Ice Skating Contest, yeah!" he said looking sarcastic while running his hand through his silvery white hair. I started raising an eye brow on him seeing his partially sarcastic face. Then I said, " The competition will start tomorrow, but you can stay here if you like" I said warmly. He nodded and went wandering around the castle. "So, um, wait here I'm..just...gonna go outside" I said rushing to the door, blushing.

"Wait you're majesty! I never knew your name and I have something to tell you" he said reaching my arm. I turned a bright red feeling this warm feeling in his hand which warms my body. _What does this warmth have to do with us? _

"Um, sure name first, discussion once I go inside again" I said. "Okay, so what is you're name?" he asked me leaning on his stick.

"Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" I said.

"That's a pretty name" the 'sir' said.

"Well, what's your name?" I said while fixing my braid. He seemed shy telling his name, blushing uncontrollably. There was a flock of silence until someone came in the room, not Anna, but someone that made the boy furious.

"Um, sir, who is this?" I said sounding scared.

"You again, get out of here and stop ruining everyone's fun!" he screamed to the stranger. "What do you want this time?" he asked the stranger looking very furious. All the stranger said...

"I came, to take revenge".

* * *

**Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Here you go, the second part of the prologue. Happy now viewers? Huh? Leave in the comments for suggestions, reviews, and wrong grammar. Just please do not give horrible reviews. And don't worry! I will be posting chapter one soon enough. So, just wait till the next update. And anyways, for my viewers I am gonna give you a sneak peek of chapter one but I will not tell you who the cliffhanger is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What's Your Name (Sneak Peek)**

_"I came to take revenge"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"He, had similarities with me? How can this be? How would I meet him again without knowing his name?"_

_"You have returned?"_

_"All I have to say is that your going down!"_

_"Elsa? Who is this?"_

_"I do not know Anna, he never revealed his name"_

_"Anna, I have fallen in love"_

_"You what?"_

_"Ice, snow, winter, he...he could control it?"_

_"Elsa! I'm coming with you"_

_"No Anna, you can't come. I have to..."_

_"Know..."_

_"My name..."_

_"What is your name?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Who said the following lines, don't know, but you will find out soon enough. And thanks to FallenSnowflake33 for being my first reviewer. So for your reward, you can get a cameo in Chapter 1: What's Your Name!**


End file.
